ShockPoint Drive
The ShockPoint Drive was a means of interstellar travel invented by an astrophysicist named Hideki Ishimura. History Although little or no information on its method of operation was provided, the initial loading screen for Dead Space provided some clues to its mechanism of operation. The depiction of space-time (Via a two-dimensional model) relative to the rear of the ship expanding while that in front of the ship was contracting seemed to indicate that the concept was related to/derived from the theoretical Alcubierre drive, a proposed means of achieving faster-than-light travel. Further supporting this was the visual distortion enveloping the ship as observed in the opening sequence of Dead Space as if the ship was in some "field" or "bubble" (The Alcubierre drive concept called for the entity being transported to be enveloped in a sort of "warp bubble", a region of static space-time which did not undergo distortion).Wikipedia article on the Alcubierre drive Prior to the conception of the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]], the ShockPoint Drive was only used on smaller personal vessels. This implied some type of complication regarding the size of the ship. Exactly what this was as well as all other information regarding the ShockPoint Drive was unknown. In the Awakened ''DLC for ''Dead Space 3, ''Isaac Clarke and Sgt. John Carver retrieved a ShockPoint Drive from a gutted shuttle on the [[CMS Terra Nova|CMS ''Terra Nova]] above Tau Volantis and placed it in the ancient reactor. However, in order to utilize the drive on the Terra Nova, ''Isaac and Carver overloaded the reactor by dumping plutonium cores into the reactor which generated enough power to shock out back to Earth. Associated Terminology The following below are terms and functions used in conjunction with ShockPoint travel. All spelling and formatting have been provided by text from ''Dead Space: Liberation, Dead Space: Salvage, Dead Space 2 and Dead Space 3. *'ShockSpaceDead Space 3:'' Chapter 10: Now We Know – The “void” between two points. Ships or shuttles are unable to travel through it without a beacon or coordinates to an exact location. *'''Shock out – The action of entering ShockSpace. *'De-shockDead Space 3:'' Chapter 2: On Your Own ('''Shock in)Dead Space 2 – The action of dropping out of ShockSpace when a ship or shuttle reached it's destination. *'Shockbeacon'Spelling provided by Dead Space: Liberation – A device used to lock on to the location of a ship that travels through ShockSpace. *'ShockRing' – A device that aided in the effort to travel across the void between two points. *'ShockPoint facility'Spelling provided by Dead Space: Liberation – A station or establishment that catered to ShockPoint travel, providing beacons and triangulation for locations. *'Shock-Gate' – Transmission codes that activated ShockRings. Trivia *ShockSpace looks similar to the Time Vortex from the Doctor Who series. *The ShockPoint Drive appears to be at least 200 years old, since it existed during the Aspera incident in Dead Space: Catalyst, only that the ShockPoint Drive usually took weeks to reach far distances. *It was mentioned in Dead Space: Aftermath that the ShockPoint Drive was one of humanity's greatest inventions. *Hideki Ishimura is mentioned in the novel Dead Space: Martyr, during the outbreak in the laboratories. *For smaller vessels, such as the [[USG Kellion|USG Kellion]], there is a big quad-cylindric construction that appears to have the drive for interstellar travel. This way, a light vessel can be light and maneuverable for atmospheric issues, leaving the module on orbit, or fly across the galaxy using it. However, bigger vessels, as the USG Ishimura and the USM Valor have built-in drives. *The ShockPoint Drive was repurposed as a bomb and also a multiplayer objective in Dead Space 2. This may be similar to the events of Dead Space: Salvage. *The 'shock out' animation is very similar to Warp Space from Star Trek. * The term shocking out and de-shock is similar to the Macross/Robotech universe term for fold and de-fold collectively, both of which work on something similar to the Alcubierre drive of warp bubble travel. Gallery 2013-04-22_00008.jpg|Shocking out into shock-space 2013-04-26_00003.jpg|A ShockPoint Drive on the Terra Nova Sources Category:Technology